Angels
by mus1c4
Summary: Era a noite, e Kisshu resolveu deixar uma lembrança para Ichigo. Musica Angels, do Within Temptation


_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos Reservados) Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Legenda:**_

_-"???":Pensamentos_

_-:Fala_

_**Nomes:**_

_KisshuDrew_

_IchigoZoey_

_MasayaMark_

_**Angels**_

_Era noite, um garoto (mais precisamente um cinclon) de cabelos verdes escuros e olhos dourados voava pela cidade de Tókio. Ele para em frente a uma janela, onde encontra uma garota ruiva dormindo. Abra a janela sem percebido, e em seu criado mudo coloca uma carta._

_Sai da janela, e voa até o alto de um prédio. Em sua mão um esquerda um pequeno punhal. _

_**Sparkly angel I believed**__ (Anjo cintilante, eu acreditei)  
__**you were my saviour in my time of need.**__(Que você era meu salvador quando eu mais precisava)  
__**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**__(Cegada pela fé, eu não pude ouvir)__  
__**all the whispers, the warnings so clear.**__ (Todos os sussurros, os avisos tão claros)__  
_

_-"Ichigo, vim para este planeta para ajudar meu mestre em sua dominação. Queria vê-lo destruído, assim como todos os seres que nele vivem. Mas conheci você. Com seus humildes olhos castanhos, que em certas ocasiões ficam rosados, seu belo sorriso, e seu doce jeito de enfrentar os problemas e aceitar as pessoas me conquistaram."- Pensou ele olhando para a cidade._

_**I see the angels,**__ (Eu vejo os anjos)  
__**I'll lead them to your door.**__(Eu os conduzirei até sua porta)__  
__**There's no escape now,**__ (Agora não há como fugir)__  
__**no mercy no more.**__(Piedade nunca mais)  
__**No remorse cause I still remember**__(Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro)__  
__**the smile when you tore me apart.**__(Do sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)_

- "Lembro-me de nosso primeiro confronto. Queria saber quem eu era, e eu mais ainda por ter te visto. Apesar das milhares de armadilhas que inventei para destruir você, uma pequena voz sempre me dizia, para parar tudo e não obedecer mais a meu chefe."

_**You took my heart, **__(Você levou meu coração)  
__**deceived me right from the start. **__(Me enganou desde o começo)__**  
You showed me dreams, **__(Você me mostrou os sonhos)__**  
I wished they would turn into real. **__(E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade)__**  
You broke the promise and made me realise.**__(Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber)__**  
It was all just a lie. **__(Que tudo era mentira)  
_

_-" Lembro-me também de quando enlouqueci, e por um puro impulso voei em sua direção fazendo meus lábios encontrarem os seus. Um beijo doce, delicioso, único. Quando te soltei você parecia assustada, mas tudo o que eu queria era repetir a experiência."_

_**Sparkly angel, I couldn't see**__(Anjo cintilante, eu não pude ver)__**  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me. **__(Suas intenções sombrias, seus sentimentos por mim)__**  
Fallen angel, tell me why?**__(Anjo caído, me conte o porque?)__**  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? **__(Qual a razão da aflição em seus olhos?)_

_- " A cada dia minha paixão aumentava mais e mais, e de tempos em tempos se transformou em um amor inquebravél. Fechava meus olhos e via sua face em minha mente, olhava ao redor e era você a quem eu via, e nos mais belos sonhos era você quem estava lá."_

**I see the angels,**_ (Eu vejo os anjos)_**  
I'll lead them to your door.**_(Eu os conduzirei até sua porta)_**  
There's no escape now**_(Agora não há como fugir)_**  
no mercy no more.**_(Piedade nunca mais)_**  
No remorse cause I still remember**_(Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro)_**  
the smile when you tore me apart.**_(Do sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)_

_-"Te amei, te amei muito. De uma forma louca e obssessiva.__ Queria seus lábios junto aos meus o tempo todo. Queria seu corpo colado ao meu á todo momento, e queria que vivesse comigo eternamente. Meu amor era tanto que faria tudo por você. Até morreria por você."_

**Could have been forever.**_ (Poderia ter sido para sempre)  
_**Now we have reached the end.**_ (Agora nós chegamos ao fim)_

_- "Mas também queria que meu amor fosse retribuído, e que você deseja-se isso tanto quanto eu. Em todas as noites você seria minha companheira. Até cheguei acreditar que isso fosse acontecer. Mas o que ocorreu, foi que, na minha ignorância, deixei ser enganado pelo seus olhos."_

_**This world may have failed you,**__ (Esse mundo pode ter abandonado você)__**  
it doesn't give you reason why.**__ (Isso não justifica o porque)__**  
You could have chosen a different path in life.**__(Você poderia ter escolhido um outro caminho em sua vida.)__**  
**_

_-"Pois você não me ama, você ama outro!"_

_**The smile when you tore me apart.**__(O sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)_

_-" No fundo eu sempre soube, sempre soube que você não me pertencia.até tentei conquistar-la, mas foi tudo em vão. Por isso, deixarei este mundo, para que você, possa viver junto dele pra sempre!"_

_**You took my heart,**__ (Você levou meu coração)__**  
deceived me right from the start.**__ (Me enganou desde o começo)__**  
You showed me dreams,**__ (Você me mostrou os sonhos)__**  
I wished they would turn into real.**__(E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade)  
__**You broke the promise and made me realise.**__ (Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber)__**  
**__**It was all just a lie.**__ (Que tudo era mentira)_

_Uma lagrima desceu pelo rosto do jovem ciclon:_

_-Adeus, minha gatinha!- E apunha-lou seu coração. Caiu no chão com o corpo frio e foi para onde, talvez, pudesse encontrar um novo amor._

_**Could have been forever.**__ (Poderia ter sido para sempre)__**  
Now we have reached the end.**__(Agora nós chegamos ao fim)_

_Ichigo acordou de manhã, com um sorriso no rosto, afinal teria um novo encontro com Masaya:_

_- Ah, é hoje, ai estou tão ansiosa que...- Mas olhar para sua escrivaninha, encontra uma carta._

_Está a abre, e lê o que estava escrito:_

"_Ichigo..._

_Sinto muito, por ter te causado tantos problemas e sofrimento. E que por mais que eu peça desculpas, talvez nunca será o bastante._

_Quero que saiba, que eu te amo, sempre te amei e, quem sabe, ainda te amarei. E não quero mais atrapalhar você e seu namorado._

_Por isso, decidi que colocarei um fim nisto, para sempre!_

_Adeus, minha gatinha."_

_O final da carta estava molhado, e agora mais ainda, pois haviam caído algumas lágrimas de Ichigo nela:_

_- Kisshu...- Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. Afinal, já era tarde demais._

_Fim._


End file.
